


Complex Way of Thinking

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Spoilers for chapter 5, degrading, gentle aftercare, roleplay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: In order to weed out the traitor hiding amongst the group, Nagito plans a very complex way to get them to confess.





	Complex Way of Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING (RAPE): This is just roleplay between the two, but reading this at the start may seem like rape, so I wanted to let you know it is all roleplay!

You all knew Nagito was unpredictable.

 

His words, his actions, his constant yearning for the hope that overcomes despair… he was very unpredictable.

 

Which was why none of you expected an explosion in Hotel Mirai’s lobby.

 

All of you were inside the lobby, there wasn't a chance to take cover nor stop him. When a loud **‘BOOM’** echoed through the islands and a burst of fire and smoke flooded the lobby, you were all knocked off your feet. A loud ringing in your ears gave you a huge headache, and you felt cuts and bruises all over your body. “Gh… kh-” You landed on your stomach, dazed and confused as your face collided with the rough rug. 

 

Everything hurt for an unknown amount of time, enough for Nagito to declare his plans, and leave the lobby, not caring about the people who were lying on the ground.

 

It was enough to make you black out.

 

\--------

 

All you could very well see was an eternal blackness for a while, no matter where you looked. You couldn't feel anything, so you must be asleep...

 

...what happened?

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

A small gasp escaped you as you woke up, pain erupting through your body as you finally regained your senses. There was still a ringing in your ears, but it was dull, not like the absolute terror of your arms and legs. “Nh…” You whimpered, pushing yourself up with shaky arms. “A- Ow!” You bit your lip, leaning against the headboard and swallowing harshly.

 

Quickly, you put all the pieces together, and realized you were only a few feet away from Souda when the bomb went off. 

 

That explains mostly everything, but, how'd you get back to the cottage…?

 

With that thought in mind, you turned to look around the room, a small pinch of panic in your movements. 

 

“Kehehe-” You froze where you were, eyes going wide.

 

That laugh…

 

“You sure were blown pretty far, like a leaf in the wind.” Nagito stepped out from the bathroom, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“...” You couldn't say anything, fear quickly rushing through your veins as he only got closer to the bed, looking down upon you. “Nh-” You clenched your fists close to your chest, not sure what his intentions were.

 

“Aw, what? Are you scared of me now?” He was being oddly aggressive, this wasn't the Nagito that introduced Hajime to you. “I sure hope so.” He bent down, easily getting in your face. You jumped back, your actions driven by fear, what was he-?

 

“N-Nagito, what a-are you doing?” You shakily asked, watching as he tilted his head, his almost gray eyes staring down at your shaking form. 

 

“Huh?” He asked, seeming to be confused.

 

“Why are you i-in my cottage?” You asked another question, hoping to stir an answer.

 

“Huh?” He only got closer, putting one knee onto the bed.

 

“D-Did you carry m-me here?”

 

“Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh-”

 

“Mh!” He covered your mouth and wrestled your hands together, all to your surprise. “N-N-”

 

“Let's cut all the questions and get straight to the point. That bomb that blew up in the lobby, that was all to lure  _ you _ out.” He said, glaring down at you. “I know you're the traitor.” He hissed, clenching your wrists tight enough to be agonizing. You yelped in pain, tears quickly filling your eyes at his harsh treatment.

 

“Stop!” You yelled, only for him to push you onto your back, getting on top of you.

 

“Admit it! You're the despair holding us back!” He yelled, making you shake and weep.

 

“Pl-Please, st-stop!” You cried, wrestling against his grip.

 

Yes, you are the famed traitor hiding amongst the group, but Monokuma has it all switched around. You're supposed to help them and guide them! Not push them down! What was Nagito talking about?!

 

“...if you won't admit that you're the despair, the  _ traitor _ , I'll make you.” He threatened, teeth bared in a harsh gesture.

 

“N-Nh-!” Despite your tears, you stared up at Nagito, not knowing what to do. “Wh-What are you going t-to do?” 

 

He only smirked, forcing you to turn around so you laid on your stomach. “You’ll see.” He hummed, crossing your arms behind your back and tying them together with… rope?!

 

“W-Wait, no!” You struggled, trying to kick him off. “St-Stop, I-I don't want this!” He didn't seem to care in the slightest, instead finishing your arms up with a bow. “D-Don’t- Ah!” You let out a loud yelp as a rough smack landed on your ass.

 

“Admit it then, admit you're the traitor!” He ordered, fisting a hand in your hair and pulling you back, despite your constricting position. “If you don't want this, then you'll do as I say!” He shouted in your ear, making you tremble in absolute fear. 

 

I-Is he really going this far…?

 

Despite that thought, you shook your head, shoulders shaking with sobs. “N-No! I’m not the traitor!” You cried. The hand in your hair clenched tighter, pushing you down until your face was stuffed in the pillows, making it hard to breathe.

 

“Who are you working for?! Why are you causing this much despair?!” He asked, easily overwhelming your mind with answers and pleads and only more cries.

 

“Stop it! I’m not the traitor!” You screamed, making him pull back.

 

“I warned you!” Soon enough, you felt, and heard, the seams and stitches on your shirt rip into threads. He was ripping your shirt off!

 

“No! Nagito!” You struggled, trying to control your breathing so you didn't start choking. He only continued, despite your gasps and sobs, until your shirt was clean off, and your top half was bared to him. Almost immediately, he latched onto your neck, biting and sucking on the tender flesh much like an animal. His fingernails scratched the skin of your hips, making you shake and squeeze your eyes shut. The pain of it all came quick, especially with how deep his bites were. “N-Nagito… d-don’t, please-” He bit roughly at your shoulder, a loud cry escaping you when he pulled back to lean against your ear.

 

“Admit it then, and I'll let you go.” He whispered, his hand trailing from your hip to your throat, easily taking your breath away as he held an almost tight grip. You squeaked and held your breath, the reflex as quick as any. “All you need to do, is say ‘I’m the traitor’, (Y/N), is that such a hard thing to do?” He was teasing you with his words, making it hard to focus at all. When you didn't respond, he sighed, letting go of your neck and dropping you face down on the bed. “Still won't admit it? Even when I've brought you down this low into despair…? What a hopeless freak I am…” He took a deep breath. “Well, I'll just keep going until you confess!” He placed both his hands on your jeans, yanking them down with a grunt, along with your underwear.

 

“Nh! No!” You cried once more, helpless as he took the rest of your clothes off. “Y-You don't have to do this!” You were scared, scared of how rough he'd be. If anyone knew Nagito, he'd do anything to combat the despair that tries to overcome hope.

 

Anything.

 

“What’s this? Are you getting off to how rough I'm treating you?” You could feel it as well, how wet you were. It made you sick to your stomach. “Disgusting…” He muttered, running a finger along your slick folds. 

 

“N-” You flinched, feeling him bump against your clit and only rub around your entrance. You couldn't help it, the way your mind became hazy, the way your eyes lidded halfway… the way you slowly became aroused at his touches. Soft pants soon left you, and you faintly heard him laugh softly.

 

“What a hopeless thing you are…” He only belittled you further, easily pushing two fingers inside you. Instantly, you sucked in a breath, tightening around the two fingers that prodded and twisted inside you. Whimpering and moaning, you spread your legs, only wanting them deeper inside. “I can't believe scum like me is doing this to scum like you.” He bent over the back of you, looking down at your blushing face. “You should be grateful that I'm at least caring enough to prepare you.” You flinched, arms straining against your bonds.

 

“Pl-Please…” You didn't know what you were begging for anymore, a way out or completion? 

 

When he seemed satisfied with preparing you, he took his fingers out, wiping them on your sheets. Then, you heard a button popping, along with a zipper being pulled. It didn't take long for a hard erection to press against your ass, making you moan softly. 

 

“N…” You arched your back as he held your hips still, rubbing his cock along your folds, teasing you.

 

“Your body is more honest than your words, maybe you should-  _ hngh-  _ take a  **_hint_ ** .” He grunted, the tip of his cock  _ finally _ pressing against your warm entrance. Clenching your fists, you let out a small yelp as he pushed inside, stretching you out nearly painfully, despite his foreplay. 

 

“N-Nagito-” Your mouth fell agape in a silent moan, hearing his small grunts and growls as he only pushed deeper inside, digging his nails into your hips. Despite his rough demeanor earlier, he wasn't all that composed now. With what you could hear, he seemed just as lost in pleasure as you were. Small gasps and whimpers were leaving like mouth, like this was the first time he's done this. It made you tremble underneath him. When you felt his hips press against your ass, you knew he fit all the way inside, his dick pushing against your cervix. He was fairly large, your stomach was fluttering with the thoughts of how rough he could get.

 

He slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside, then quickly thrusted back inside, a loud moan leaving you both. He was very desperate, fisting his hand in your hair again and using the grip he had to rock himself into you. “A-Admit it! Admit y-you’re the d-despair!” He said, albeit with gasps and small moans. With all this pain and pleasure, you forgot the real reason he was doing this.

 

A whimper left you once again, rocking your hips back into him and trying to relax around him. “Kh- Ghah!” You moaned, quickly tensing up as he delivered another slap to your ass, gripping the cheek in his hand and pounding into you. “Nagito! N-Nagito!” You called, arching your head into his rough grip. 

 

“You like being used like this? Getting  _ fucked  _ just to get answers from you?” He laughed, bending over you once again, reaching a much deeper place than before, hitting and rubbing your g-spot perfectly.

 

“Ah! Nagito!” You moaned loudly, stimulated tears rimming your eyes as you felt yourself come quickly to orgasm. He was abusing your spot now that he found it, holding your body steady as he fucked into you at a fast pace. “N-Nagit- Mh!” You tensed and tightened up, your mouth agape in a silent scream as your orgasm rocked your body, leaving you a shaking mess. You felt your wetness drip from you and onto the bed sheets, giving Nagito the chance to drill into you much faster with your entrance being as slick as it can get. It didn't take long for him to cum as well, with how tight you were around him, he couldn't help the whimper that left him. The ethereal moan leaving his lips made you moan softly, his come shooting into you in small spurts, coating your walls and falling from your entrance, making you shudder. 

 

It took awhile for the both of you to catch your breath, his grip had loosened, allowing you to fall to your side and pant heavily. 

 

Though, he didn't let that last long either.

 

“Did you think I was just going to stop there?” You heard him ask, making you tense and seize up. 

 

This was going to be a long day.

 

\--------

 

You were absolutely wrecked by the time Nagito was satisfied with you. His cum stained your entrance, stomach, and thighs, dripping down to the bedsheets to join all the other fluids you both produced. He had untied you sometime during the third time he came inside you, but your arms were useless as they laid beside your head, aching and numb with the abuse he did to them. You could barely stay awake when you regained your senses, the bed oddly hot, but Nagito was nowhere in sight. You figured he must've left for you to clean up yourself…

 

But you were wrong.

 

He came back with a tray. There was a bowl on it with a rag hanging off the side, along with a cup with steam rising from it. A blanket and towel were hanging over his shoulder… was this his aftercare?

 

“Hey, are you awake?” He asked in a soft tone, putting the tray on the nightstand and grabbing the towel, starting to clean you up.

 

“N-Nh-” Your voice was incredibly hoarse, throat sore, it hurt to speak.

 

“I was too rough on you, wasn't I?” He sighed softly, bending down to kiss your cheek tenderly. “I keep telling you to stop me when I go too rough.” You nodded, slowly reaching over and squeezing his thigh, a small smile on your face.

 

“I-It’s fine… y-you were p-perfect.” You laughed softly, whimpering when the towel rubbed your over-sensitive parts. But, you could see a small blush on his face, eyes concentrating on cleaning your shaking body.

 

When he was done, he dropped the towel to the floor, getting the wet rag from the tray and wringing the water out, using it to rub your face and neck, the dried blood on it made him flinch. But you quickly smiled to reassure him, rubbing his thigh. It seemed to work, for he smiled back, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. “I love you.” He whispered, reaching over and grabbing the cup of tea, helping you sit up to drink it.

 

“I love you too.” You whispered, taking a sip of the tea he always made just right. It made your stomach warm and your heart swell up with love. 

 

Nagito truly was unpredictable with his actions, words, and the way he treats you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
